


Debra and Dexter go to the Police Station

by itismesee



Series: My Dexter AU [2]
Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itismesee/pseuds/itismesee
Summary: The second part to Dexter choosing to put Brian/Rudy in prison instead of killing- all for the sake of Debra and Rita- who are now protecting their family.





	Debra and Dexter go to the Police Station

They got their story straight. Debra wasn’t too happy about Dexter’s state to really want to take him, but it would be suspicious. They still got a good lawyer, who they explained how Rudy, really Brian- had wanted to make Dexter a killer like him. Close enough to the truth to throw any story Rudy threw their way and still explained the lawyer in the room.

Dexter’s poor arm was still being sawed off slowly, Debra and Rita were pretty sure he wasn’t even aware of it. It was hard to hide, and it could help their case. Debra hated all this lying, hated that people just wouldn’t protect Dexter. He had protected all of them when really he need help. 

Everyone was welcoming, kind, and very calm when they realized Dexter wasn’t going to say anything back and that she was still jumpy as hell. It had only been two days. But at least she could focus, keep them safe. It helped to be making constant plans. Like how she was gonna cut Dexter’s fucking nails tonight.

They were lead to the interview room. She pushed Dexter into a chair, and moved tapped his hands and finally removed them from scratching a hole into his arms. She was so afraid she would be so fucked up, but when see Dex like this…

“So the asshole tell you anything yet?” She didn’t even give Doaks a breath before asking.

“Nope. Sounds like you have shit to say? Well maybe you won’t with a lawyer here, I’m surprised you need one.” He sat down and gave what could have been a smirk.

Dex started sawing away again and she moved his hands, “Just wait until you hear this fucking story…”

It took the better half of an hour before the started wanting Dexter to do more than just nod.

He was still looking down when Doaks lead towards him, and Dex all but jumped out of his chair. 

“Dex? You need a break?”, She kept her hands on his shoulders just rubbing up and down, a quick shake of his head and he was sitting again.

“I-I don’t remember a lot. Deb knows all the recent stuff that happened.”

Doaks was leaning back now, but his brow furrowed, “What about not so recent stuff?”

Fuck, Dex please shut up, please.

“I don’t know-the container…he said we were born there in the-the-does it really matter?”

Good Dex, okay we can work with that. 

“He means, he means the container that our dad found him in. Some asshole left him and Rudy trapped with their bio mom’s body for two days. Dad thought he was too young to remember it, but Rudy did a good job at reminding him. That hotel room full of blood a few months back? That shit was a pretty good recreation apparently.”

They took a break after that. They left them in the room alone, she tossed the lawyer out too when she noticed Dex’s tears.

“Hey-hey? Where is your head?”

More shaking, “Just, just, I guess I want-want to go home. Sorry.”

“Okay…We’ll get out of here soon okay?” She pulled her chair close to his, he was bleeding now. 

“Hey, what can I do? What will make this a little better?” That laugh, she could almost pretend he was just upset with her for slamming the doors of his car or some simple dumb thing. 

“Can we just talk somewhere else, with the door open or-or-or something?” A big stupid sigh, “ I should be the one asking you these questions you know?”

She cracked a sad smile, “We can both ask, ya know?”

She got a small smile back, “Yeah. What works best for you Deb?” 

They did end up moving to a room with windows, light, an open door, and air flow. It helped when focusing on dark things. Soon they were let go. The lawyer was happy, the department was happy, and well they were still officially victims.


End file.
